A need exists for a powder concentrate that can be easily transported and then liquefied for treating a surface such as a ship hull to remove the corrosion mechanism, enable improved bonding resulting in a watertight connection for bottom paints; wherein the metals of the hulls are exposed to water.
A further need exists for a liquid material that can be thinly applied to metals, such as offshore oil rig metals, enabling barrier coatings to bond better to the surfaces reducing oxidation of the metals and improving reliability of the metal and reduced metal degradation.
A need exists for a composition to decontaminate and remove microscopic water-soluble and non-water-soluble contaminants from metal; remove mill scale; and improve the integrity of weldments; forestall contaminant related flash rust; forestall contaminant related rust back; to prevent corrosion and to significantly mitigate the failure of protective coatings; and make paint and marine coatings adhere to ship hulls more tenaciously resulting in longer coating life and decreased maintenance costs.
For example, a need exists for a composition that can eliminate contaminants; thereby greatly reducing flash rust induced by contaminants and rust back induced by contaminants, while allowing non-contaminant related oxidation to occur. For example, non-contaminant related oxidation can be oxidation caused by iron and exposed to oxygen.
The present embodiments meet these needs.